


Into You (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Steve gets jealous when Billy flirts with Y/N.





	Into You (Steve Harrington x reader)

Steve and I have been best friends since middle school. Although Steve had tendencies to pick on people like Johnathan Byers, I tried to stay friends with him because I knew that he just needed someone. Deep down, Steve has a good heart and I was glad that he finally learned to cope with his anger. 

He also had issues with Nancy Wheeler as well. When they broke up, he wasn’t in good shape at all. I made sure I was there for him to make him feel safe since I was his only close friend. 

It was hard watching him care for someone so much. I had a crush on him since we’ve became best friends and though I know that he only sees me as a friend, my feeling never faded away. 

‘How are you feeling today?’ I asked Steve as we’re walking by our neighborhood towards the nearest gas station. It’s been a while since him and Nancy broke up but I wanted to check on him. 

He chuckled, ‘I just need oil in my car, why are you worried?’ 

I smiled in return, ‘You know what I mean.’ 

‘I’m okay, I promise. I’m over Nancy.’ 

‘Ah, someone else in the picture?’ I joked as we both laughed. 

‘Actually, yeah.’ My heart instantly dropped, trying to fake a smile. Before we exchanged any other words, a car pulled up by us.

Billy rolled his window down, ‘Hey, Y/N. You look nice today. Actually you look nice everyday.’ 

I blushed in return, ‘Thank you Billy.’ 

He smirked, ‘I’m headed to the mall if you want to come with me?’ 

Billy was really cute, but I wasn’t interested. ‘Thank you for the offer, but I’m good.’ 

‘C’mon, it’ll only be for a little bit. It will be fun.’ I didn’t like how pushy Billy was being. He was a player and I had no intentions of trying to be his next target. 

Steve quickly jumped in, ‘I appreciate you being nice but stop hitting on my girlfriend.’ 

‘You guys date?’ Billy chuckled. Steve then quickly grabbed my cheek and kissed me lightly. 

‘Alright, I get it sheesh. See you losers at school.’ he drove off angrily. 

As Billy was out of sight, I pulled away from the kiss. ‘Thank you for saving me from Billy. But you didn’t have to kiss me.’ 

‘But I wanted to I told you I was over Nancy.’ A smile flashed across my face, happy to hear that Steve felt the same way. ‘There was no way I was going to let Billy take you away from me.’


End file.
